


And your love is the reason

by maggie33



Category: HIStory2-是非 | HIStory2: Right or Wrong
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie33/pseuds/maggie33
Summary: Just a few short scenes from a family life. There is no plot, only fluff. :)





	And your love is the reason

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Rei for speedy beta-reading.

_Mornings are the best_ , Shi Yi Jie thought waking up at 6 am on Sunday. He wasn’t even a little bit irritated at having woken up at such an unreasonably early hour when he didn’t have to go to work. Because the first thing he saw after opening his eyes was Sheng Zhe’s tousled hair and his serene face with closed eyes and oh so kissable lips. Shi Yi Jie gently brushed aside the lock of hair from Sheng Zhe’s forehead and ran a finger down his cheek in a soft caress, thanking every deity known to him, for his luck. 

He rose from the bed quietly and went to use the bathroom. When he left the bathroom, the door to Yo Yo’s room opened and Yo Yo peeked outside.

“Dad?” she asked.

Shi Yi Jie shook his head.

“Of course, you’re awake,” he said. “If only it was so easy to wake you up on time on weekdays.”

He sighed in an overly dramatic way. Yo Yo giggled.

“I’ve been awake for a looong time and I’m bored. Can I come to your bed?” she asked, widening her eyes and smiling sweetly.

How could such blatant manipulation still melt his heart so much? He pretended to think for a moment.

“Ok. But you have to be very quiet. Xiao Fei is still asleep,” he finally said.

“I will be as quiet as a mouse,” Yo Yo promised solemnly.

She tiptoed behind him and they entered the bedroom noiselessly. Yo Yo slowly climbed on the bed and lay down. Shi Yi Jie lay down beside her. It was nice, to just rest here, on this peaceful Sunday morning, listening to the quiet breathing of the two people he loved most in the world. He closed his eyes, feeling drowsiness taking over him again. It was nice. It was really... really... nice....

“Dad?”

He could just ignore Yo Yo’s whisper, right? And go back to sleep again. It was still so very early.

“Dad.”

It was said louder this time and straight into his ear. For a good measure Yo Yo also shook his hand energetically.

“Are you asleep?” she asked.

“Well, I’m not now,” Shi Yi Jie grumbled.

Yo Yo tried to contain her sudden outburst of laugher, but she was doing a poor job of it. She pressed both hands over her mouth, but her little body wiggled on the bed, her heels hitting the mattress repeatedly. Shi Yi Jie opened his mouth to shush her and remind her not to wake Sheng Zhe when he saw a smile forming on his husband’s face (they weren’t married yet, but he liked to think of Sheng Zhe as his husband, not just a lover, already, not that he would ever admit it to the man in question).

Suddenly Sheng Zhe raised his hand and tickled Yo Yo under her arm. Yo Yo shrieked and started giggling. She turned to Sheng Zhe and threw her arms around his neck.

“Good morning, Xiao Fei,” she said.

And it was a good, wonderful, the best morning, with more tickling and laughter and later even a passionate round of kissing when Yo Yo finally let herself be persuaded to get dressed.

****

Maybe, however, afternoons were the best. Like right now when Sheng Zhe was making dinner and Shi Yi Jie had to be content with just looking at him, since he got banned from the kitchen. Because under the pretense of helping he tried to steal a kiss or two and that might or might not have been a reason that some of the ingredients ended on the floor. Instead now Yo Yo was helping Sheng Zhe and chattering with him about Wu Yi Qian from school and the games they played together.

Later when they were eating Yo Yo as always started to complain about the bitter taste of carrots.

“I’m not eating carrots today,” she stated firmly.

“But you said you wanted to have good eyes,” Sheng Zhe said, trying to hide an indulgent smile.

“I can wear glasses, like Dad,” Yo Yo said, clearly pleased with herself for finding the solution to this problem.

Shi Yi Jie was listening to their bickering, feeling a sense of calm and peace he hadn’t felt for a long time. Maybe never. He smiled when Yo Yo, finally convinced by Sheng Zhe’s arguments started to munch on the smallest piece of carrot she could find in the bowl. Sheng Zhe looked at him and the love in his eyes took Shi Yi Jie’s breath away. He never even knew he would be able to long for that, that every day domesticity, that feeling of belonging. Sheng Zhe taught him that and he would be forever grateful. He took Sheng Zhe’s hand across the table and squeezed gently. And Yo Yo grinned her happy grin looking at their joined hands.

****

_Or maybe evenings were the best_ , Shi Yi Jie thought when they were all huddled on the couch. Sheng Zhe and Yo Yo were watching a movie. Shi Yi Jie was perfectly happy to just lie there with his head on Sheng Zhe’s lap, sometimes playing with Sheng Zhe’s fingers, which always earned him a soft and much-loved smile. Until Yo Yo started to doze off, her head falling on Sheng Zhe’s shoulder. But every time they tried to put her to bed, she opened her eyes, sat up straight and insisted vehemently that no really, she was watching the movie, she wasn’t falling asleep, what are you even talking about, Xiao Fei Gege, she wasn’t going to bed and that’s final. And then 15 minutes later the situation would repeat itself. Until finally she did fall asleep for real.

Shi Yi Jie carried her to bed and gently took off hairbands from her hair, his heart filled with tender love mixed with guilt for those not-so-good years before Sheng Zhe came into their lives. When he returned to the couch Sheng Zhe was very agreeable to getting distracted from watching the movie. And the cuddling turned into caressing turned into very intense kissing and for a long while Shi Yi Jie kind of stopped thinking about anything else but the young man in his arms.

****

Or maybe nights were the best, sometimes with Sheng Zhe under him or above him, lost in pleasure, shuddering and moaning, half-closed eyes and parted lips and hands gripping Shi Yi Jie’s arms or interlaced around Shi Yi Jie’s neck. Shi Yi Jie would never get tired of that feeling of elation every time they touched with desire and kissed and found release together.

And sometimes Shi Yi Jie just lay on the bed, awake, with Sheng Zhe asleep beside him, listening to Sheng Zhe’s even breathing and enjoying the warm touch of Sheng Zhe’s body pressed against his. He usually ended up wondering how he got so lucky as to have this. Someone who loved him without reservation and doubt. A happy family. A happy kid. And his heart would squeeze with gratitude and love and he would vow to himself to never ever do anything to fuck it up.

He knew it wouldn’t be all sunshine and rainbows all the time. There would be problems and disagreements and fights. Yo Yo would grow up and he hoped that he would be ready to deal with all the complications that came with raising a teenager. But he knew he could face all of it as long as Sheng Zhe was by his side, loving him and trusting him and believing in him.

He said to Sheng Zhe that he would never let him go. And he meant it. So maybe it was silly to try to decide which part of the day was the best. They were all the best. And he hoped they would stay that way for a very long time.


End file.
